Heir to your heart
by CapricornMenace
Summary: All Gamzee wanted was a matesprit for mating season and forever, Karkat seems like the one for him. Multichap! Contains NSFW in later chapters and grubs as well for the heir to Gamzee's highblood line.
1. Gamzee

Chapter 1

_**THIS WILL CONTAIN NSFW IN LATER CHAPTERS AND GRUBS FOR HIGHBLOOD GAMZEE**_

_**GAMKAR RED, ERISOL KISMESIS, AND TAVRIS RED IS IN THIS AS WELL**_

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and my god you are in heat so badly that whenever you walk you feel like everything in your little nook and bulge is about to explode. This is the time around Alternia when trolls are in heat and need to mate or Pail as troll kins call it.

So what are you doing?

You're sitting by the beach of course since you have no matesprit whatsoever, you wanted to have something to do this time at the mating season but my God it's hard to find a mate these days on Alternia.

Let's see... You considered Tavros Nitram, your rapping buddy troll of all time, to pail with you and be your matesprit but when you were gone to ask him before mating season had started, you saw that he was kissing on Vriska Serket, so no he's outta the picture.

You thought of the others..

Kanaya of course is not ever gonna be a reccomendation since she is probably with Rose at the moment no doubt doing the matesprit seasoning things.

You thought for a minute about Terezi, but then you grimaced at the thought of pailing with her. What if she like licked you all over? You didn't like the sound of that. Anyway she seems like she really likes... Karkat...

Karkat Vantas, your notorious ex-moirail.

You always had feelings for the little crabby troll deep down, you just never wanted to mess up the relationship like the moiraillegiance with your little " shitty stupid reasons " that Karkat would probably say. He no doubt has a matesprit at the moment.

You sigh knowing that every other troll is happy but you.

" Motherfuck... I need a mother fucking miracle too. " you say to yourself.

You also think in your head, since you are a highblood that you need an heir to the throne after you pass on fully no godtier. You don't like the thought of pailing just to have a little grub or something like that cause deep down, you don't really want to be a subjuggulator like your ancestor, The Grand Highblood, was.

However... The thought of caring for a grub like your father never did.. It makes you want to be the best " father " like the humans call it like that Dave human, god you hate him.

You shake off the feeling in your head from the thoughts of a little grub wriggling around.

You look down at the empty pie tin next to you and the empty faygo bottle on the other side of you and sigh deeply knowing that your sea-goat lusus isn't coming. You get bored eventually and pull out your husktop from your sylladex and see that you have a message on Pesterchum.

What do ya know, It's Karkat what a surprise.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY YOU NOOKSNIFFER WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN A WHILE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED SO... YEAH... WHAT'S FUCKING UP?

TC: AwWwW MaN, WhAt's uP My mOtHeRfUcKiNg bRo iT'S GoOd tO HeAr fRoM YoU.

CG: YEAH YEAH OKAY WHATEVER GAMZEE HEY ARE YOU FREE?

You look over the message " ARE YOU FREE? " thinking and blushing a light indigo.

CG: GAMZEE? EARTH TO DUMBASS CLOWN? YOU THERE?

TC: OhHhH ShIt sOrRy bRo sPaCeD OuT On yOu i'm sOrRy )o:

CG: ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER MY QUESTION?

TC: YeAh bRo i'm fReE WhY?

CG: WE NEED TO TALK AND I DON'T CARE WHAT DAY IT IS JUST SOON OKAY.

TC: WoAh oKaY MoThErFuCkEr cAlM ThOsE CrAbBy oL' TiTtIeS Yo )o: HoNk.

CG: SHUT UP I'LL COME BY TOMORROW AND WE'LL TALK THEN SEE YA THEN I GUESS.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Holy shit oh shit oh shit ohhhh shitttt... Did Karkat just totally ask if you were free to hang out? Even after you told him you didn't want to be moirail's anymore?!

You grip your hair and almost flip your husktop, you are scared that you will hurt Karkat again you care so much about him to hurt him again.

You also realize that you are terribly in heat and it's killing you, you need to pail but what if you jump on Karkat and force him to pail..? Stopping in mid thought you grip your hair harder and breathe heavily not wanting to hurt Karkat and thinking about your feelings..

... Do you love Karkat Vantas? You sit and think about that question and you sigh.

" Well... I guess this mother fucker is gonna have to wait on a mother fucking miracle to stop by tomorrow.. Honk. "


	2. Karkat

Chapter 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas and holy shit did you just ask your ex moirail if he was free for mating season?

You realize that in your heart that you are in love with the clown but you don't want HIM to know that! Right now you just want to crawl in a hole and die a pitiful death for saying that to Gamzee.

Looking over at your dresser next to your pod you see that it's a picture of you and Gamzee when you guys first became moirails.

" Huh... Seems like so long ago.. You fuckass... "

You loved Gamzee Makara, wanted to be with him as a matesprit, wanted him to hold you everynight, wanted him to love you and say he'll never leave you.

You rub the picture with your fingertips softly and wish that he never told you that he wanted to end the moiraillegiance.

" I tried to fucking warn you about Caliborn you stupid fuck... You didn't listen to me... "

If only he knew your feelings towards him...

You realize that Terezi told you not too long ago that her and Gamzee were in a kismesis quadrant, you always feared that they'd eventually become matesprits which would kill you badly.

Sometimes you think that Terezi doesn't actually hate Gamzee that she just pities him. It's such a shame..

You stop in mid sentence and look behind you at the window and see that the clown Gamzee Makara has fucking climbed through your fucking window WHAT THE FUCK?!

He smiles a random ass smile at you and grins afterwards.

" Wassup Karbro. "

" WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE! YOU MESSED UP MY CURTAINS YOU DUMBASS CLOWN! "

He looks back at the curtains and sees that they're messed up.

" Oh... Well .. Honk oops bro sorry. "

You sigh and facepalm.

" Okay whatever Gamzee what do you want from me today..? "

" I just wanted to come see you bro, I haven't seen you in gog knows how long man I coudn't wait until tomorrow so I just dropped on by. "

" Fine whatever just don't mess up my room. "

You continue to stare at him while he still grins and then he looks to the side of you.

" Bro you still have that? That picture was taken so long ago brother. "

He pushes past you and grabs the photo and stares deeply into it like it's the last faygo on Alternia or some shit that he drinks.

" Uh of course I still have it you dumbgrubfucker why do you ask? "

He looks at you and then looks back at the photo in his arms.

You both were about 4 sweeps in the picture and Crabdad had tooken the photo somehow someway and Gamzee had just asked you to be your moirail and then he wanted to get a picture to save the moment you've kept it ever since.

" Bro it's just.. It's a miracle man how long this picture has been taken. "

You sigh and hold your own arms in each other and look at his back.

" I miss being your moirail bro... "

You see him grip the photo harder and shaking a little as his head falls down. You actually start to worry about him! Grabbing him by the right arm softly you speak to him in a gentle manner.

" Listen to me, I know we're not official moirails anymore but I know somehow that we can still fix this Gamzee you asslicker. "

He looks at you and cocks his head.

" What I mean by that is we can build up the moiraillegiance again. We won't have to worry anymore and be alone and we'll h- "

You are hugged hard by your *ex* moirail and he still grips the photo as you hug him back.

" Thank you so much bro.. You don't know how much that means to me man. "

" Yeah yeah whatever Gam.. "

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't know when you'll realize you actually love this nooksniffer.


	3. Running out

**_Chapter 3_**

**_I APOLOGIZE IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THE SMALL DAVEREZI AND THE ERISOL_**

**_THEY WILL NOT APPEAR UNTIL ABOUT 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS SORRRY D: I appreciate the review though 3_**

* * *

Your now back to the high as fuck Juggalo at the moment and you are being held by your ex moirail Karkat Vantas in his room when you saw an old photo that you both took together.

You've never really cried a lot especially not in front of your pale bro , oh wait let's rephrase that, EX pale bro.

" Karbro... I'm so sorry... " You choke out between sniffs and small coughs.

" Yeah I know Gamzee, I am not mad at you, seriously it's okay. " He pats your back and keeps you close.

Suddenly... It all goes blank..

You see flashes in your head of what you did all those months and sweeps ago, you murdered half of your friends.. Why couldn't you just forget all about this?

You push away from Karkat not wanting him to know that you're thinking of old past happenings and he is staring at you not knowing why you did that.

" Gamzee what the fuck? What's your problem? " He tries to take a step closer but you run past him and you carry the photo with you and jump out his window.

He tries to catch you but you prove to be too fast even for a crazy juggalo like yourself.

You run as fast as you can back to your hive and when you get there you rush to the kitchen as so the humans call it and try your best to find stuff to make your pies better to keep you sane. Nothing, nothing at all.

" GOG DAMMIT MOTHER FUCKING SHIT IS NO WHERE IN HERE! "

You start to get angry and start scraping your nails against the cabinents hoping to find some or at least one ingredient to make the pie better, but alas, you find nothing.

You grab the plates and you toss them all out fast and hard as they shatter on the floor and some pieces of the plates stick into your skin making you bleed out the dark indigo fluid.

When all your plates were smashed from your rage and impatience, you walk back to your room and sit down on the floor next to your horn pile. You stare at the wall where the messages _ARE YOU NEXT (o:_ used to be.

You hated to run out of pie ingredients, but ever since troll soceity adopted beds like humans have, you can't have pure slime anymore you have to make it himself which is hard to come by nowadays.

In your hands lies the picture that you took from Karkat's house, not on purpose actually. You stare into the picture and you place it on the floor and look up into the ceiling.

You start to smile and laugh a little as you close your eyes, feeling the same as you did all those sweeps ago.. Maybe just.. A memory lapse would make you a happy mother fucker.

On the floor is empty pie tins, you look at them and then you kick them hard as they fly against the wall and bend as you growl heavily.

You look forward at the wall again, your eyes becoming a shade of red, and in your mind you're scared but on the outside you're ready to freaking get your calling on in life.

You cackle as your hair falls on your face.

" Karbro.. You will mother fucking be the special side of my little plan.. Miracles. "

You take pieces of the shattered plates in your arm and you paint the words _HONK HONK HONK_ on your walls with your blood.

You laugh again knowing that your feelings for Karkat are rising again.

" KARKAT VANTAS.. YOU WILL MOTHER FUCKING BE MINE honk.. HONK. "


	4. Thoughts of him

_Chapter 4_

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LITTLE WHILE WAIT D: I've been busy at a Comic Con and working on my cosplay._

_Btw if you think that the Sober Gamzee part was quick to happen, not really. Because at the beginning at his empty pie tin, it was his last one left )o: sorry I forgot to mention that. ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS 3 Also again i'm changing the POV thing._

* * *

**_~Karkat's POV~_**

As soon as Gamzee left, you sat down back in your computer chair and stared at your pesterchum of when you were talking to Gamzee.

He didn't answer your question and never really Honked at you a lot like he used to do, probably the fact that he's getting older don't you think? At the same time.. Why didn't he ask you why you suddenly wanted to speak with him?

Running your fingers through your hair, you sigh a long one. This wasn't easy to get Gamzee to talk to on a daily basis.

But it's fine you guess, you and Gamzee's moiraillegiance is over, so why talk to him...?

Shaking your head and looking down you couldn't answer yourself that question because in your " heart " as so those cheesy ass humans called it, wouldn't let you.

A lot of the trolls, even Gamzee, thought that you liked either Sollux or Dave, or hell even Egbert.

Sollux is with that fishy dude that you can't fucking stand, Eridan. Dave is with your ex matesprit, Terezi. Egbert was single yeah, but look at him he's a fucking weird ass human.

You didn't know what the fuck to think or do, you were the only troll around that didn't have a matesprit or a mate for mating season. Hell even Equius and Eridan had a matesprit! Nepeta had no matesprit however, she is always with Equius and Aradia acting like their grub or some shit.

You and Gamzee are the only trolls left without a mate or matesprit for mating season and it was killing you. You hated to admit it, but every mating season, a troll gets really.. How do you say it, infatuated with the idea of pailing.

Everytime you see a rom com you can't stop blushing especially the part where they kiss or makeout.

Whenever you think of pailing, you stop everything and stare at the wall and sigh, every single time.

So then you start to think of Gamzee Makara, he's never had a matesprit, sure he's had a crush and kismesis, but no matesprit.

You actually felt bad for him, considering he's never really kissed, except for the time he kissed a dead head of Tavros ew..

Standing up you go outside towards your balcony and you stare out at the beach not far from your hive. It was always so beautiful to stand here and just stare at it.

While you look at the beach, you start to think of Gamzee and his lusus. He was never really raised by his lusus which made you sad actually. Poor guy.. Wait did you just say poor Gamzee? What the fuck is wrong with you?

Anyway back on topic, while you're standing on the balcony looking out towards the beach and the running water in it, you hear the sound of a new chat starting up in pesterchum. Probably from Sollux damn he never leaves you alone.

You go back inside and look at the message and see it's from Terezi, great.

_**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

_**GC: H3Y K4RKL3S H3H3H3H3H3 :]**_

_**CG: OH COD WHAT DO YOU WANT TEREZI DAMN CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DO SHIT LIKE BEING A LEADER?**_

_**GC: OH K4RKL3S C4N'T YOU S33 I DON'T C4R3 :]**_

_**CG: UGH WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TEREZI SHOULDNT' YOU BE LICKING DAVE'S CHEST OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**_

_**GC: NO B3C4US3 I W4NT3D TO M3SS WITH YOU K4KL3S 4ND 4LSO... H4V3 YOU T4LK3D TO G4MZ33'Z :?**_

_**CG: NO WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO YOUR STUPID ASS KISMESIS?**_

_**GC: B3C4US3 I JUST W4NT3D TO KNOW SINC3 YOU SORT4 H4V3 TH4T THING FOR HIM :]**_

_**CG: COD DAMMIT TEREZI SHUT UP BEFORE I SPAM YOUR PESTERCHUM WITH MY CURSING.**_

_**GC: I THINK IT'S CUT3 K4RKL3S TH4T YOU LIK3 HIM :]**_

_**CG: YEAH OKAY I DON'T CARE.**_

_**GC: 4WWWWW D3NYING IT OK4Y TH3N K4RKL3 W4RKL3S.**_

_**CG: WELL I'M GONNA GO NOW TEREZI SO YEAH GO BACK TO YOUR DAVE LICKING AND I GUESS I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.**_

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_

You sign out of Pesterchum before anyone else can messange you and you lay your head down on your desk.

**_~Gamzee POV~_**

Sitting on the beach... Waiting.. You don't understand where your father could be at this time. You just wanted to see him, you don't like to be sober it scares even you.

" Honk... Please father, daddy, dad, I want you around again. "

Your eyes were a shade of red at the moment, you have run out of pies and your excessive thoughts of the highblood line was coming back into your head and life. All you could think about was how and what the Grand Highblood did back in the old days of the ancestors when they were alive.

Suddenly you realized, if you were to die, nothing could take your place and your reign of highblood line would disappear.

..

Heir to the throne, honk.

" Honk, time to start planning out my mother fucking miraculous plans. Honk. "

* * *

_A/N: I KNOW THAT TROLLS CANNOT GET PREGNANT DON'T START THAT WITH ME, TROLLS CAN HOWEVER GIVE THEIR GENETIC MATERIAL TO THE MOTHER GRUB WHICH CAN MAKE GRUBS. THIS IS WHAT I SPEAK OF WHEN GAMZEE SAYS THIS._

_I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update again soon! (o:_


	5. Sober

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: WILL CONTAIN RAPE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE BE PREPARED.**_

_**Also sorry for little while wait!**_

* * *

_**~Karkat's POV~**_

Sitting back at your desk you sigh, you were so upset by the fact that it was near time to go to sleep in your sleeping area but at the same time you could not sleep from the fact that you wanted to see Gamzee again.

You shake your head. " Why can't I get you out of my fucking mind... " you say to yourself.

You had closed out pesterchum so that way no one could pester you, however you got a little nervous so you opened it back up.

The only trolls or humans that were on was John, Gamzee, and Kanaya.

Before you close it out Kanaya messenges you.

**_grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

**_GA: Karkat May I Ask Of A Favor?_**

**_CG: YEAH I GUESS, WHAT COULD *POSSIBLY* YOU WANT? EVERYONE KEEPS MESSENGING ME LIKE I'M THEIR LUSUS OR SOME SHIT._**

**_GA: I'd Like You To Give The Clown A Gift For Me._**

That was a shocker, Kanaya giving Gamzee a gift?

**_CG: UHH... DON'T YOU HATE HIM.?_**

**_GA: Yes I Do Dear Karkat, I Just Felt Sorry For Him All Of A Sudden, And I Made Him A Little Gift Of His Lusus To Make Him More Happy._**

**_CG: WOAH, OKAY WHEN DO YOU WANT ME TO COME GET IT?_**

**_GA: Soon I Guess, If You Do Not Mind, I Cannot Sleep So Can You Please Come Get It Now?_**

**_CG: SURE I CAN'T SLEEP EITHER I'LL BE OVER SOON I GUESS._**

**_GA: Thank You Karkat I Shall See You Soon._**

**_grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

" UGHHHHH WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO DO SHIT! " you scream out.

You go on ahead and get your coat and you walk out of your hive towards Kanaya's, pulling your hood over your head to protect your hair and face skin from the rays of the sun that Kanaya does not mind.

When you finally get there Kanaya is sitting on the porch knitting something and when she sees you she gets up and grabs a little gift box and walks down the steps and gives it to you.

" Here please take this to Makara if you do not mind. "

You always liked Kanaya as a mother kind of figure so you just take it so you'll give it to Gamzee for her.

" Okay I will give it to him. " You start to walk away and then Kanaya stops you.

" And Karkat, thank you for doing my errands it is very sweet of you. "

You turn around and smile at Kanaya, wait you smiled? You never smile oh my gog.

" You're welcome Kanaya. " Then you walk off fully towards Gamzee's hive to go on ahead and give it to him.

When you walk towards Gamzee's hive, it get's suddenly quiet, and starts to smell odd... What is going on..?

You walk up to the door and when you knock the door slides open, as if it was never closed.

You peak your head in a little.

" Gamzee? You in here dumbass? I have a gift for you! " You then proceed to open the door fully and walk in.

When your farther in, and you cut on the lights, everything is there, non touched and is clean. Gamzee actually keeps his hive clean, wow what a shocker.

Suddenly the door closes, did I say close? I mean slammed shut, and you jolt from shock.

" AH WHAT THE FUCK! "

Suddenly you step on a horn and it scares you as well.

When you take a few steps back to step away from the horn out of shock and scaredness, you back into something not hard.

The figure wraps it's arms around you protectively and then licks your earlobe softly.

" A-Ah... G-Gamzee? "

When you turn around to look, it's Gamzee Makara. His eyes are red though, signaling his soberness.

" OH SHIT OH SHIT OOOOHHH SHITTTT! "

You try to get away but he laughs in your ear and screams out miracles.

Suddenly everything goes black and all you feel is being drug away.


	6. The craving for you

_**Chapter 6**_

_**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS RAPE LOOK AWAY IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE**_

**~Gamzee's POV~**

Wow this wasn't hard at all getting this little mother fucker to come out and play with you. You got him all to yourself now.

Karkat Vantas, is currently laying on your bed chained up and still passed out from when you knocked him in the head. You actually feel a little bad for doing that. Oh well!

You're currently watching him sleep as you're drinking a faygo and staring at the giftbox that he brought for you.

Speaking of that box, you have yet to open it. You bend down and pick it up and look at it closely at the wrapping. It had purple wrapping with gold bows on it.

You tore into it like a pie and looked at the insides of it. It had a perfectly made plushie of a goat that had a fish body near the end just like your lusus did, it was also pure white.

" M-... Mother fucker... " You grab the plushie and you hold it close. Not letting it go.

Suddenly Karkat starts to move around and then his beautiful mother fucking eyes start to flutter open.

" G.. Gamzee..? "

You chuckle because you also injected a certain fluid into him that will make his hormones rage, just in time for mother fucking mating season too, miracles.

He starts to blush and he stares at you.

" Hey mother fucker how's it going. "

He just shrugs lightly and you take that as a sign of that the fluid is getting to him.

You laughed and you put the plushie down and get on the bed as well next to him.

He looks at you and does a gesture or something like he's wanting to cuddle to you.

" Not yet mother fucker. " You nuzzle his neck.

" A.. G-Gamzeeee... " He is starting to sound like he's resisting you and your urges to fuck him.

You start to touch his chest as you're licking his neck lightly and he's starting to fight the urges against the fluid that you injected into him.

You take out his little scythe that he always has and you cut his shirt in the middle so his chest is exposed to you.

He moans out feeling the scythe touch his skin, he was warm to the touch and to feel that cold scythe you knew it was cold to him.

He is blushing and not looking at you. You then crawl on top of him and feel his chest as his eyes are closed.

" Please... Stop.. Gamzee... " He moans out.

" Nah mother fucker we're gonna have a good time tonight. "

" H-Huh...? " He moans and blushes out.

You grin, your fangs coming out under your top lip as you lick them.

" I'll make you mine Karbabe. "

You pounce him and bite his neck hard licking the blood that tastes like that cherry candy flavor.

" Mmm.. Karbabe your neck is so good. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like. "

He starts to try and push you away but you prove to be too strong for him as you don't even budge.

" Gamzee s-stop it! "

You start to try and take off his pants as he is wiggling away from you, trying his best to get away.

" What's wrong mother fucker, don't want to have a little fun? "

" Gamzee... Please... Stop.. "

You tear off his boxers and his pants, wanting them off as fast as you can to see all of his body.

Eventually he is fully naked below you, chained up and drugged a little.

" G-Gamzee... "

You grin.

" You're so beautiful Karbabe, I can't wait to see what you really feel like on the inside. "

He then crosses his legs to the best of his ability to hide his unsheathed bulge.

You grab his legs and pull them apart as you grab his unsheathed bulge, pumping it lightly.

He moans loudly, apparently Karkat is a virgin, that just makes this all the much better heh.

" That feel good Karbabe? "

" Aaaahh... G-Gamzeeee... "

" Heh this isn't as fun if i'm not as naked either isn't it? "

you take off your shirt and your pants, only leaving yourself with your boxers on, your bulge is already sheathed so it's trying to wriggle out your boxers.

You go back to pumping his little red " miracle " and then you put your other hand below his butt so he'll lean up towards your boxers.

Your bulge starts to press up against his nook through the boxers and you both moan as he feels the wriggling bulge pressed up against him.

" AHHH GAMZEE... ! " He screams out.

His bulge is wrapping around your fingers and it's making a big mess on your bed, but you don't care.

You look lower and see that his nook is already dripping a little, wanting something to cool him down.

" Already wet for me? How dirty you whore. I'll have to teach you a lesson. "

" No.. Please.. " He begs out.

You shove down your own boxers and you claw at his chest and suck his nipple as your first finger goes into his dripping nook, already giving you the lubrication to make it nice and easy.

" A-Ahhhh Gamzee! Please.. Stop! "

You're biting against his nipple making it gray and white from your facepaint as you scissor his poor little nook.

You get off his little bud and stare at him.

" You gonna be good for me? "

He has an angry face and he is trying his best to get away from you.

" Stop this madness please Gamzee! "

You put another finger into him and scissor him out inch by agonizing inch.

" If you're good for me i'll un hook your chains so that way you can wrap your little hands around something you like, heh. "

You grab the key under his pillow and you unhook his chains around his wrists and he starts to claw at your face.

" STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! "

" Ahhh Karbabe this is not how we're gonna be playing this game. "

You get close to his face and kiss him passionatly putting the fourth finger into his nook to make him nice and stretched out for you.

He moans into your mouth and blushes very brightly from your fingers in his nook.

You finally pull out, a little red genetic material on your fingers. You lap them up nice as he stares at you in awe for doing that.

" Gamzee.. Why are you doing this to me...? " He asks

You stop in mid sentence what you were about to say to him next and then you look at him in the face.

You grab him by the face and you kiss him nicely.

" I love you Karbro.. "

He stops and stares at you and then you growl and laugh out MIRACLES.

You thrust into him to the hilt as he moans out and claws at you.

" GAMZEE AHHHH.. PLEASE.. STOP THIS. "

" Ugh... K-Karbabe sorry n-no can do! "

You're thrusting into him as he is rocking back and forth making the bed creek.

He's crying and is yelling out curses but you could care less.

You lean over him and kiss him passionatly, making him stop the cursing and then you feel the blood around your bulge as he starts to bleed there.

" A-... Gamzee.. I'm a-bout to.. "

You grab a bucket below your bed and you put it below both of you as he cums, all of it going into the bucket at one time.

" Good boy heh... "

_**~Karkat's POV~**_

You're being pounded into the mattress by the troll that you actually feel red for and you can't stop him, this drug that he put into you is making you see shit.

You feel yourself bleeding badly out of your stretched too badly nook as his huge indigo bulge keeps pounding into it.

There's no telling how many times you both came, but you see the bucket below you that it's basically dripping off the side, signaling that it's full.

Eventually he stops thrusting and he cums one last time, except into you this time.

Suddenly you drop to your stomach and you breathe out hard as you were just raped badly by the clown.

He pulls out of you, his still bonerfied bulge being retracted into his boxers and pants as he grabs the bucket and some white thing also and leaves.

Right before he leaves the room, you start to pass out slowly.

The last thing you hear is his voice.

" Sleep well my Karbabe, for you have just done me the hugest favor ever. Honk "


	7. It can't be

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I've been ill recently with a concussion :oC**_  
_**I've been thinking of a backstory for this anyway lol.**_

_**KARKAT'S POV**_

You toss and turn in a cozy, not so hard, bed while you try to find whatever the fuck you think you're looking for.

You raise up in the bed and realize that you're butt ass naked and then you observe your surroundings and realize, this is not your bedroom, this is someone else's bedroom. Someone's whom you've not seen yet.

" What the fuck... Where am I... What happened last night... " You rub your head while asking yourself.

Looking around you see your pants and shirt is ripped a little on the floor sprawled out, then you see that someone had lyed a pair of pants, boxers, and a t-shirt out for you on the nightstand next to your side of the bed where you slept.

" Oh thank jegus for this and whoever put these out! "

You put them on quickly and see that these clothes are fucking huge. The shirt hangs around your butt and the pants are barely around your waist as they are falling down.

Looking around some more, you get up and get out of bed and walk around the room and see a huge ass pile of horns, notifying you who's room this is.

Gamzee fucking Makara's..

Before you do anything else, you feel pain in your behind, basically your ASS and you feel it underneath the boxers. You bring your hand back up and you see dried, a little wet still, purple and red genetic material all over your ass.

" Oh.. Fuck no.. " You feel sick to your stomach.

You run to the bathroom and empty your stomach in the nearest toilet as you feel sickened and disturbed by the fact you had sex with Gamzee Makara, your ex moirail.

Suddenly the door opens up and the troll that you didn't want to see right now is standing there holding a plate of food. He has no shirt on, revealing his nicely toned body, and he has his casual dotted pants on.

" Hey bro you all up and hungry for some mother fucking mirthful food? " He asks you.

You get up and feel rage at him.

" YOU FUCKER WHY THE FUCK DID WE HAVE SEX YOU DUMBASS!? "

He laughs a little at you and he gets close to your face.

" Miracles my brother, just pure miracles. "

You push him away and try to rush out and get away from this fucker as fast as you can, he proves stronger than you and holds you in place in the bathroom.

" You're not going anywhere my mirthful brother, we have a miraculous mother fucking thing to attend to. "

" What the fuck are you talking about, I don't give a shit about you or what ever the fuck it is you want to do! "

He grabs wrist and pulls you to the bedroom that you just left and throws you onto the bed staring at you still eating on his food that he somehow is still holding through out this all.

A minute or two later he puts the plate down on the night stand where the clothes lay for you earlier and he crawls on the bed with you holding you close.

" Brother, I'm so mother fucking excited for what's gonna happen.. "

You're scared, you're actually scared, what the fuck did he do to you.

" What did you do to me Gamzee... TELL ME YOU FUCKASS! " You scream at him.

He chuckles at you and lays on his back and grabs you and puts you on his stomach as you have your hands on his chest.

He stares up at you and trails his hands down your side and down your clothed legs.

You see him blush as he shifts a little, you sitting right above his bulge.

" Brother... " He whispers out.

He trails his hands to your stomach and massages there. You starting to purr like the dumbass you are.

" Yeah...? " you croak out.

" We're going to make the most mother fucking beautifulest babies ever my brother... Just for bringing down our heritage... " He grins out his teeth showing.

No...

No.. It can't be...

He did this just so he could get an heir to his highblood line...

" NO.. I'LL NEVER HELP YOU MAKE AN HEIR! "

" Too late my brother, it's already set in stone, the bucket is already with the mother grub... "

He laughs at you and you wish you would just die...


End file.
